Until In The End
by Red Army28
Summary: bagaimana perjalanan hidup Naruto bersama temannya menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan Shinobi. Naruto yang tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dan berencana pergi keluar desa untuk mencari kebahagian bersama temannya , Bad summary,OOC...ceritanya sedikit anehh/Gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Until In The End**

**Disclaimer : ****Yang penting Naruto bukanpunya saya.**

**Rating : T (mungkin M buatjaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : ?**

**Warning :**

**Mungkinaneh, terkesanamatiran****, banyak thypo, OOC ****dangaje**

**Selamat membaca !**

Konohagakure no sato salah satu desa terkuat dari kelima desa yang ada di elemental of nation, desa ini terlahir setelah peperangan antara Klan senju dan Uchiha, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga memebuat mereka berperang. Setelah sekian lama berperang akhirnya tercapailah perdamain dari kedua klan tersebut, Senju dengan pemimpinnya Hashirama Senju dan klan Uchiha dengan pemimipinnya Uchiha Madara maka terbentuklah Desa yang bernama Konohagakure setelh perdamaian itu.

"Pluk"

Terdengar suara buku yang ditutup yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang membaca tentang sejarah terbentuknya desa konoha kalian kaget kan, kenapa seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang tuanya, harus membaca sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dikonsumsi oleh anak berusia lima tahun .

Aku tahu kalian pasti berpikir bahwa orang tua ku sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Jika kalian berpikir seperti itu maka kalian salah besar, keluargaku memanglah keluarga ninja ayahku seorang pemimipin desa konoha atau biasa dipanggil Yondami hokage dan ibuku adalah seorang jounin di desa ini mereka yang profesinya sebagai ninja memang sibuk tapi kesibukan mereka bukan untuk pekerjaanya tapi mereka sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakak ku sungguh ironis bukan aku yang notabennya anak paling kecil dan membutuhkan sebuah kasih sayang harus dicampakkan hanya untuk kakak ku, iya dia adalah seorang jinchuriki Kyubi yang menyerang desa lima tahun yang lalu saat aku lahir.

Sejak saat itulah penduduk desa dan keluargaku membenciku bahkan ibuku sendiri memebenciku dia bilang kepadaku bahwa aku adalah anak pembawa sial, itu sungguh membuat dadaku sesak bagaimana seorang ibu yang seharusnya menyayangi anaknya malah menghinanya, kalian tahu kenapa ibuku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Pada waktu itu ibuku sedang melahirkan ku dia sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya karena bukan hanya aku yang ingin keluar dari perut ibuku, ibuku yang waktu itu seorang jinchuriki kyubi dan oleh sebab itu kyubi juga ingin keluar dari dalam perut ibuku karena jika jinchuriki itu melahirkan maka segel didalam Jinchuriki itu akan melemah sehingga memudahkan Kyubi untuk keluar. Yondaime yang notabennya Ayahku berusaha mati-matian menahan segel itu agar kyubi tidak keluar dan setelah aku keluar datanglah pria bertopeng yang ingin mengambil kyubi dari perut ibuku. Setelah hal itu terjadi keluarlah Kyubi dan mengamuk ditengah desa dan memporak-porandakan juga membunuh banyak penduduk desa dan ninja yang berusaha melawannya. Akhirnya ayahku berhasil menyegel Kyubi kedalam tubuh kakak ku a.k.a Namikaze Menma setelah yondaime mengalahkan kyubi tanpa mengorbankan nyawanya, itu semua berkat fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki tapi luka yang dideritanya cuckup parah.

Itulah awal kenapa aku disebut anak pembawa sial karena kelahiranku kyubi menyerang desa, itu sungguh membuat dadaku sakit dan aku sempat berpikir kenapa kami-sama tidak mengambil nyawaku saja.

.

.

Aku beranjak dari perpustakaan konoha menuju rumahku dengan langkah gontai tidak ada semangat untuk hidup karena apaun yang aku lakukan keluargaku tidak pernah perduli. Pernah suatu ketika saat itu kawasan desa konoha masih pagi aku berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena tidak ada yang kukerjakan, aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalan desa konoha dan aku bertemu gerombolan warga dan mereka menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku tanpa aku sadari mereka langsung menerjang tubuhku dengan pukulan dan sayatan kunai karena bukan hanya warga biasa yang mengeroyokku sebagian ada seorang ninja diantara mereka. Pukulan demi pukulan aku terima diseluruh tubuhku.

"A-apa salahku hiks..hiks...hiks..kenap kalian memukul ku...hiks.."

"apa salahmu katamu, kau lah anak pembawa sial sehingga kyubi terlepas akibatnya keluarga dan sahabat kami banyak yang mati"

Aku pun terdiam mendengar ucapan mereka dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata akibat luka yang mereka torehkan kepadaku. Tapi yang sesungguh nya yang membuat dadaku sakit bukan hal itu. Waktu aku dipukuli oleh penduduk sampai babak belur aku tidak sengaja melihat Kaa-san ku dan Menma nii berjalan dari arah pasar membawa belanjaan dan aku melihat mereka tertawa lepas seolah tidak ada beban, dan pada saat itu mataku yang sembab bertatapan langsung dengan Kaa-san ku tapi dia tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka, aku bisa melihat dari pancaran mata itu, mata itu tidak ada rasa kesedihan bahkan terlihat tidak perduli hal itulah yang membuatku merasakan sakit tiada tara didadaku melebihi sakit akibat dikeroyok warga.

Itu hanya beberapa hal yang bisa aku utarakan, sesunguhnya di hidupku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian secuil pun dengan keluargaku dan sejak saat ini aku berpikir bahwa aku hanyalah seorang anak Yatim piatu, aku tidak mau memakai marga Uzumaki atau Namikaze dalam namaku karena aku berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah bagian mereka dan kalian tahu namaku sekarang adalah Uchiha Naruto kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menggunakan marga itu padahal aku bukanlah keturunan seorang Uchiha.

**Flasback on**

"jangan lari kau bocah ..?" teriak sekumpulan warga sedang mengejar anak berambut pirang dengan umur kira-kira empat setengah tahun.

"hiks..hiks..hiks...kenapa kalian sangat kejam kepadaku, apa salahku ?" teriak anak itu.

'sial gang buntu, apa yang harus ku lakukan mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku Kakashi nii' batin anak itu

"hahaha..kau tidak bisa lari kema-mana anak pembawa sial" ucap salah satu orang di kerumunan itu.

Salah seorang keluar dari kerumunan yang mengitari Naruto dengan seragam yang digunakan nya dia terlihat seperti sorang ninja berpangkat chunin. Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju kearah naruto dengan membawa sebuah katana ditangannya setelah sampai didepan Naruto dia berkata "ada pesan terkhir anak pembawa sial" ucap orang itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup mata.'mungkin jika aku mati maka penderitaanku akan berakhir' batin Naruto miris. Ninja itu pun mengangkat katana sedikit sehingga sejajar dengan dada Naruto tanpa babibu lagi katana itu dihunuskan oleh orang itu.

"Jrash.."

Terdengar tusukan pedang itu ketubuh manusia. 'kenapa...kenapa aku tidak mersakan sakit. Tunggu sebentar ini ...ini darah, tapi darah siapa aku tidak merasakan sakit' batin Naruto. Naruto pun berusaha untuk membuka matanya karena merasa ada darah yang mengenai wajah nya . dan hal itu sukses membelakkan kedua matanya Naruto melihat seorang dengan pakaian Jounin menahan serangan ninja itu menggunakan tubuhnya saat katana itu ingin meusuk jantung Naruto.

"Nii-san ...kenapa ...kenapa Nii-san menolongku " ucap Naruto dengan menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

Senyum hanya senyum yang didapat Naruto, senyum itu berbeda dari senyum yang lainnya, senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus. Orang itu pun hanya mengacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum lagi.

"Nii-san tidak apa-apa kok, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya orang itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dia hanya menangis melihat ada orang yang berkoraban hanya untuk anak tidak berguna ini. Setelah tidak mendapata jawaban dari Naruto orang itupun berbalik dan memandang tajam kerumunan yang tadi menyerang Naruto.

"kalian, apa kalian tidak malu mengeroyok anak kecil yang tidak berdaya ini hah ?"

Kerumunana itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan takut kepada orang yang ada di depannya karena dipikiran mereka adalah kematian jika melawan orang di depannya. Salah seorang dari kerumunan itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ta-tapi dia adalah anak pembawa sial, akibatnya kyubi terlepas sehingga menyerang desa''

"kalian ini sungguh bodoh, jika kalian tidak tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya jangan menyimpulkan semau kalian"

Mereka semuapun teridiam mendengar ucapan orang itu.

"sudahalah Nii-san tidak usah membelaku, aku memang anak pembawa sial itu dan aku pantas mendapatkan ini" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Orang yang melindungi Naruto pun membelakkan mata mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terlewat baik. 'Anak ini hidupnya sudah susah di usia sedini ini, mengapa keluarganya tidak pernah memperhatikannya' batin Orang itu.

Setelah itu orang yang yang menyelamatkan Naruto pun memeluk Naruto dan setelah itu mereka meninggalkan tempat itu menggunakan Shunshin.

gelap,...terlihat ruangan yang tidak begitu besar tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali, terdapat meja makan dengan dua kursi dan ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur itulah yang ada dipikirannya Naruto saat ini.

"ehh..Nii-san ini dimana ?, kenapa kita tiba-tiba ada disini" ujar Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kita sudah berada di apartemen Nii-san, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"iyaa...aku tid-.., eh...Nii-san berdarah ini pasti gara-gara Naru hiks..hiks...hiks...ini pasti sakit seharusnya Nii-san tidak perlu menyelamatkan Naru hiks..hiks.." ujar Naruto sambil menundukan kepala.

"kamu bicara apa, seharusnya Nii-san yang minta maaf karena terlambat menyelamatkan kamu.."

Deg'

Secerca rasa bahagia melanda hati Naruto dan rasa bersalah yang tadi menghampirinya hilang entah kemana 'ternyata masih ada yang orang yang peduli padaku selain Kakashi nii' batin Naruto. Orang itu pun membungkuk dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum. Walau keadaanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik akibat tusukan itu sehingga mengenai samping perutnya tapi untungnya tidak berakibat fatal.

"ohh... iyaa perkenalkan nama Nii-san adalah Uchiha Shisui dan siap namamu ?" walaupun Shisui tahu nama anak itu, karena anak yang tidak diperdulikan keluarganya atau bisa dikatakan dibuang sehingga dia berpikir jika memulai perkenalan dengan menanyakan namanya.

"na-nama saya adala naruto, iya hanya itu..." ujar Naruto sedikit gugup.

'apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia tidak menyebut marganya setahuku di adalah anak dari Yondaime-sama atau mungkin luka yang ditorehkan keluarganya padanya membuat dia tidak mau memakai marga keluarganya, tidak pasti dia punya alasan lain' batin Shisui.

"ne kenapa kamu tidak menyebutkan margamu apa kau anak yatim piatu, tenang kok Shisui nii tidak akan menyakitimu" tanya Shisui sedikit penasaran karena Naruto tidak menyebutkan marganya padahal dia tahu keluarga Naruto .

" ak-aku benci mereka hiks...hiks..hiks.." teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis.

Shisui pun maju dan mendekap tubuh naruto untuk menenangkanya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini karena pada waktu bertugas sebagai Anbu dan memberitahukan misinya dirumah sang Hokage dia sering melihat Naruto sendirian sedangkan sang Hokage, istrinya dan kakak Naruto bersenang-senang bersama seolah tidak peduli dengan keaadaan Naruto yang butuh kasih sayang yang lebih diusianya yang masih kecil.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat meraskan ada cairan yang membasahi kepalanya, dia pun mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan mendapati Shisui menangis untuknya.

"sudahlah Naru-chan jangan menangis terus Nii-san tahu kok jika kamu sering sendiri dan dijauhi keluargamu karena Nii-san tahu kamu anak Hokage-sama"

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya saat orang yang sedang memeluknya tahu keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya, keadaan yang dimana anak sesusianya tidak boleh mengalami hal itu karena dapat mengganggu pertumbuhan dan psikologisnya.

"ja-jadi Shisui nii sudah tahu ya,..hiks..hiks..hiks" ucap Naruto yang masih menangis.

Shisui pun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto dan sedikit tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Naruto "Naru-chan jangan menagis lagi ya, sekarang kan ada Shisui nii di sini jadi jangan sedih lagi ya"

.

.

"Arigato Shisui nii sekarang Naru sedikit lebih baik.''

"ehmm...ano Shisui nii punya usul bagaimana jika Naru-chan jadi adik angkat Shisui nii,... bagaimana apa Naru-chan mau" Tanya shisui penuh harap karena secara tidak sadar nasib mereka sama tapi sedikit berbedaa karena Naruto masih punya keluarganya dan juga kasusnya sedikit berbeda karena Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya.

Naruto pun melebarkan matanya karena secara tidak langsung Naruto memang mengingnginkan sebuah keluarga walau dia sudah punya keluarga tapi dia tidak pernah mersakan kasih sayang dan kenyamanan saat bersama mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi setelah kelahiran Naruto, ibu dan ayahnya tidak pernah merawatnya karena setelah dia lahir seorang Kakashi sendirilah yang merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, yang notabennya seorang murid dari hokage itu sendiri.

"Be-benarkah Nii-san mau jadi aniki ku, apa Nii-san tidak malu mempunyai adik pembawa sial sperti ku ?" tanya Naruto takut-takut seolah Shisui akan menjauhinya setelah tahu bahwa Naruto anak pembawa sial.

"Apa maksudmu Naru-chan tidak ada namanya anak pembawa sial itu, jika kau tanya Nii-san, Nii-san tidak akan malu karena dari dulu Nii-san sangat berharap memiliki seorang adik" Ujar Shisui dan memberi Naruto senyum tulus.

"Be-benarkah.."

"iya.."

"Yeeyy...dengan begini aku punya dua Nii-san" teriak Naruto dengan nada childisnya karena perasaan senagnya.

'dua Nii-san' batin Shisui

"eh, apa Menma-kun yang kau maksud dengan Nii-san mu yang satunya" tanya Shisui setahunya Naruto punya saudara lagi di keluarganya dan dia adalah seorang jinchuriki.

" tidakk...Nii-san ku yang satunya adalah Kakashi nii dialah orang yang merwatku sedari kecil" ucap naruto dengan nada yang begitu antusias karena menceritakan sosok kakak yang paling dia sayangi.

Shisui pun lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya 'sebegitu benci kah keluarganya kepada Naruto sehingga dia dirawat oleh Kakashi senpai, rasa hormat ku kepada keluarga hokage makin sedikit setalah mendengar cerita Naru-chan' batin shisui.

"nah Naru-chan karena kamu tidak mau memakai marga keluargamu jadi bagaimana kalau kamu memakai marga Nii-san"

"memang marga Nii-san apa?

"Uchiha"

"hah" Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"wahh...keren Nii-san, Uchiha Naruto" ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"tapi kamu harus janji pergunakan nama itu untuk sesuatu yang membanggakan desa dan dunia shinobi karena marga Uchiaha sedikit mendapat pandangan negatif di kalangan negara Shinobi" ujar Shisui dengan mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Naru janji dengan nama ini aku akan melindungi Kakashi nii dan Shisui nii"

Hanya senyum yang diberikan Shisui melihat deklarasi Naruto.

**Flashback off**

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto kepada penghuni rumah.

Keheningan dan pandangan bencilah yang didapat Naruto setiap hari dari penghuni rumah itu. Rasa muak dan bencilah yang sekarang hinggap di hati Naruto , berkat perkataan Kakashi nii dan Shisui nii Naruto bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal dirumah ini karena mereka mengusulkan agar memperbaiki hubungannya dengan keluarganya . tapi apa ? hanya tatapan bencilah yang didapat Naruto ini membuat rasa muak kepada keluarga ini muncul lagi, sungguh hati kecilnya ingin sekali pindah dari tempat ini.

"Ke-kenapa …..kenapa kalian sangat membenciku" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"kenapa katamu, dasar anak pembawa sial" ucap pemimipin keluarga itu a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"baiklah jika itu ingin kalian, sebelum aku pergi dari keluaraga ini aku punya satu permintaan ?. tolong hapus namaku dari keluarga ini selamanya" Ujar naruto dengan sedikit bergetar lalu berbalik dari hadapan mereka yang sedang duduk di meja makan tanpa mereka mengetahui Naruto sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"memang siapa yang menganggap kau bagian dari keluarga ini hah, dasar anak pembawa sial" teriak Menma kepada Naruto dan memandang Naruto seolah-olah dia adalah sampah yang tak berguna.

Deg'

Naruto memegang dada kirinya dan meremasnya seolah barang yang ada didalamnya sudah hancur hanya hal itu yang bisa naruto lakukan saat ini dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya hanya beberapa pakain yang bisa dia bawa dan sebuah catatan kecil, miris bukan seorang anak dari hokage yang tergolong seorang bangsawan hanya memliki barang-barang seperti itu karena hidupnya yang tidak pernah diperhatikan.

Setelah Naruto turun dari lantai atas atau dari kamarnya dia pun bergegas kebawah setelah sampai dibawah tempat berkumpulnya anggota keluarganya. Naruto pun memandang anggota keluarganya sejenak.

"Arigato, untuk semuanya,..Sayonara" ucap Naruto.

"Iya-iya cepatlah pergi dan jangan kembali" sahut orang bersurai merah a.k.a Namikaze Kushina.

Sudah habis kesabaran Naruto setelah mendengar penuturan Kaa-san nya tapi ajaran Kakashi-nii dan Shisui-nii untuk selalu bersabar walau orang itu menyakiti kita sudah melekat dihatinya.

**TBC.**

**Hahaha kebelet pengen buat cerita Naruto yang asli, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskann.**

**Butuh saran untuk fic ini entah itu kritk saran dan lain-lain sangatlah membantu saya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Kebanyakan manusia berpikir ikatan adalah suatu hal yang mebuat manusia itu lemah, membuat hidup mereka menjadi terbebani dengan ikatan ini. Tapi sungguh pemikiaran dangkal inilah yang membuat perpecahan diantara mereka, perasaan nafsu untuk mendominasi, rasa ingin berdirih diatas semuanya dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi dewa bahkan untuk menyamai kekuatan pencipta dunia ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang percaya bahwa iktanlah yang membuat orang itu menjadi kuat dan berusaha untuk menjaga iktana ini agar tetap utuh sampai jiwa itu sudah lelah untuk melekat di tubuh ini.

"Kring..."

"Kring..."

"Kring..."

"Engghh.. diamana aku, aku seperti familliar dengan kamar ini, inikan kamarku yang ada di rumah Kakashi-nii ...oh iya aku ingat kejadian kemarin" tak selang beberapa lama.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Masuk..." teriak orang yang ada di dlam kamar.

"Sreek.."

"Ohayou Naruto...bagaiman keadaan mu, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya danberjalan duduk di sebelah fuuton Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi dia hanya menunduk berusaha mengingat kejadian menyakitkan kemarin. Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memeluk Kakashi..

"Hiks..hiks..hiks...ke-kenapa mereka sangat kejam kepadaku hikss...hiks...,apa salahku Nii-san hiks...hiks" ucap Naruto sambil menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi. 'kata-kata tidak akan mampu menghentikan tangis Naruto biarlah dia menangis di pelukanku, memang aku sudah tahu masalah yang dihadapi Naruto dari Shisui. Tapi kenapa mereka sangat kejam sampai mengusir Naruto, baiklah aku akan berjanji merawat dan melindung Naruto ' pikir Kakashi bagaimanpun Kakashi lah yang selama ini merawat dan bermain dengan Naruto. Hanya Kakashilah yang mau bermain dengan Naruto jika dia sedang ada misi maka Naruto akan kesepian karena dia dianggap anak pembawa sial oleh warga konoha termasuk keluarganya sendiri tapi akhir-akhir ini Kakashi merasa lega karena ada orang yang mau bermain dan bahkan mau menjadi kakak dari Naruto, iya Shisui lah yang selama ini menjaga dan dan bermain dengan Naruto bahkan melatih dia tekhnik dasar menjadi seorang Ninja jika Kakashi sedang sibuk misi yang membutuhkan waktu sangat panjang dan sedangkan Shisui sedang tidak ada misi.

"sudahlah Naruto anggaplah mereka sebagai angin lalu, Nii-san tahu kok permaslah Naru...ingat pesan Nii-san kamu tidak sendiri, sekarang kan ada Kakashi-nii dan Shisui-nii, Nii-san janji akan selalu disampingmu dan menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi bahkan bila harus mengorbankan nyawa Nii-san" tutur Kakashi sambil mengusap suarai pirang Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Nii-san tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawa Nii-san, jika Nii-san melakukan hal itu maka Naru akan sendiri lagi Naru gak mau jika harus kehilangan orang yang Naru sayang lagi lebih baik Naru yang mati jika itu demi Naru..." ucap naruto yang masih sesunggukan didada Kakashi sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Kakashi tidak mau menyahuti perkataan Naruto karena merasa Naruto belum selesaikan ucapannya .

"Naru sudah menganggap Kakashi-nii seperti orang tua Naru, karena Kakashi-nii lah yang merawat Naru sejak kecil, makanya jangan pernah tinggalin Naru ya , Nii-san harus janji" ucap Naruto

"baiklah Nii-san janji tidak akan pernah ninggalin Naru" ucap Kakashi dan tanpa sadar mata kananya mengeluarkan sedikit butiran liquid, bagaiman tidak dialah yang selama ini menemani hidup Naruto dari kecil. Selain itu buku album foto kengan Naruto hanya bersama Kakashi bahkan foto ulang tahun Naruto hanya Kakashi tidak ada orang lain yang ikut dalam foto itu bahkan yang lebih mencengangkan foto orang tua Naruto tidak ada satupun yang di dokumentasikan dalam album itu karena memang orang tua Naruto tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama naruto mereka hanya menyayangi Menma kakak dari naruto yang notabennya seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi tapi dari semua itu ada ada satu lagi yang membuat Kakashi sedikit sumringah karena foto bulan kemarin tidak hanya mereka berdua yang mengisi album foto ulang tahu Naruto yang kelima, mereka ketambahan dengan Shisui, Itachi dan Sasuke. Shisui yang menjadi kakak angkat Naruto mengajak temannya Itachi dan Sasuke untuk merayakan ulang tahun dari adiknya yaitu Naruto hal itulah yang membuat catatan hidup Naruto sedikit berwarna dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Nah- ayo kita makan Naruto Nii-san sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Arigato Nii-san untuk semuanya, ayo kita makan ..."

Skip time .

.

.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

Terdengar bunyi pintu rumah Kakashi yang diketuk oleh orang hal itu membuat perbincangan dan gurauandari kedua kakak yang beradik ini harus berhenti untuk sesaat karena mendengar ketukan pintu itu. "Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi ini Anbu kah ?" tanya Kakashi pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan untuk membuka pintu

"sebentar.." ucapa Kakashi

"cklek .."

"yo,..Kakashi senpai , apa kabar ?" tanya Shisui setelah pintu itu dibuka.

Kakashi masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Shisui dia masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya .'ada apa gerangan Shisui dan Itachi disini bahkan tak biasnya Itachi mengajak adiknya 'batin Kakashi bingung.

"ano..oh baik Shisui, silahkan masuk dulu tidak baik berbicara di luar, apalagi bersama dua prodigy klan Uchiha" ujar Kakashi

"arigato.." ucap duo Uchiha itu bersama-sama.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya langsung berdiri hendak membersihkan meja makan itu tapi setelah dia melihat siapa yang datang dia urungkan kegiatannya dan langsung berlari menuju tamu yang datang pagi-pagi ini.

"Shisui-nii .." teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan memeluk kakaknya, karena Naruto berlari terlalau kencang dan posisi Shisui yang masih kaget karena kehadiran Naruto langsung ikut terdorong kebelakang untung di belakang mereka terdapat soffa jika tidak, mungkin akan sedikit sakit karena jatuh.

"huh..dasar Dobe" ucapa Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tidak berbicara sekarang berbicara dan menkomentari aksi Naruto.

"Apa..kau bilang Teme" Jawab Naruto yang masih dalam pelukan Shisui.

'Setidaknya dengan kehadiran mereka mood Naruto sedikit-demi sedikit kembali dan tidak lagi merenung seperti tadi' batin Kakashi setelah melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang memeluk Shisui seperti orang yang tidak pernah bertemu selama setahun.

"Ah,...Naru-chan bagaiman kabarmu, shisui-nii ingin mengajak Naru-chan pergi keluar untuk berlatih bersama dengan Sasuke-chan dan Itachi-san bagaima" ujar Shisui setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan sedikit mencubit pipi cumbi itu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri setelah bertemunya Shisui dan Naruto mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Shsui bahkan dia sering tidur di sana karena akibat kesibukan Kakashi dalam kesatuan Anbu dan Kakshi sering menyuruh Shisui untuk menjaganya jika sedang melaksanakan misi Anbunya.

"benarkah Nii-san mengajakku berlatih ?" tanya Naruto antusias, tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto sangat ingin menjadi kuat karena dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi segala sesuatu yang sangat dia sayangi itu, sehingga dia ingin berlatih untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa menjaga ikatan ini agar tida rusak atau hilang gara-gara dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjaga ikatan ini.

"Yap..., kita akan berlatih bersama Itachi-san dan Sasu-chan karena dia mengajak adiknya agar kita bisa berlatih bersama dan kau punya teman untuk latihan bersama, bagaimana ?" ujar Shisui.

Naruto langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar penuturan Shisui tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melemparkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi untuk meminta persetujuaanya. Kakashi yang melihat mata Naruto berbinar-binar hanya biasa menghela nafas dan mengiyakan ajakan itu tak biasa dipungkiri Kakashi sangat over pada Naruto jika terjadi hal sedikit yang menyangkut pada Naruto dia langsung bertindak tak peduli siapa yang ada didepannya. Pernah suatu kali dia hampir mencelakai orang tua yang menghina dan melempari Naruto dengan bongkahan batu besar untung saja Naruto langsung menghentikan aksi itu jika saja tidak mungkin Nasib kakek itu sudah terbaring lemas di rumah sakit.

"Huh.., baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto jika sudah mencapi batas jangan sampai kau memaksakan dirimu" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Arigato Nii-san .."ujar Naruto.

Mereka pun bergegas pergi ke tempat latihan di sekitar hutan konoha, dalam perjalan mereka mendapat pandangan kagum dan hormat dari warga Konoha karena dua Prodigy Klan Uchiha sedang berjalan melewati mereka tapi berbeda dengan pandangan yang ditunjukan untuk Naruto bukan rasa hormat yang diberikan mereka untuk Naruto melainkan tatapan benci dan dendam yang mereka perlihatkan untuk Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap itu pun hanya menunduk dan takut seharusnya Naruto tidak berjalan bersama dua prodigy Uchiha itu agar tidak mencoreng reputasi mereka gara-gara berjalan bersama anak pembawa sial ini itulah hal yang berputar-putar dikepala Naruto karena merusak reputasi Nii-sannya dengan berjalan bersamanya.

Shisui yang melihat Naruto yang menunduk dan sedikit meringgis akibat tatapan benci dari penduduk Konoha langsung berdiri didepan Naruto dan mensejajarkan tingginya lalu memegang pundak Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunduk takut. Senyum , Shisui memeperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Naruto dengan sedikit mencengkram pundak Naruto Shisui lalu menganghkat tubuh Naruto dan mendudukkannya diatas pundak Shisui lalu langsung sedikit berlari untuk meniggalkan dua kakak adik Uchiha itu. Naruto langsung tersenyum gembira karena gendongan itu.

"Nii-san kenapa tatapan warga itu kepada Naruto sangat berbeda, sperti terlihat sangat marah, apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto kepada mereka ?" tanya Sasuke, walau Sasuke masih kecil tapi dia sudah mengerti ekspresi manusia.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung mensejajarkan tingginya sama seperti Sasuke dan Itachi mengusap puncak Kepala Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"kau tahu Sasuke ada rahasia yang belum bisa kau ketahui tapi ingatlah jangan pernah menuduh orang lain sembarangan sebelum kau tahu kejadian sebenarnya" ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya mangut-mangut tanda dia sedikit mengerti dengan ucapan kakaknya tak selang beberapa lama Sasuke pun kaget dia sudah berada diatas pundak Itachi dan Itachi sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Shisui yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan dua tawa menghiasi dua kakak beradik itu hingga sampai di tengah hutan di sekitar Konoha.

"Sudalah Nii-san aku capaek tertawa terus" ujar dua adik itu setelah mereka hampir sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju.

"baiklah dengarkan kami baik-baik kalian akan kami ajarkan melemparkan shuriken dan kunai dengan benar dulu setelah kalian bisa memahami teknik itu dengan benar maka kami akan mengjari kalian Uchiha Taijutsu style yang sesungguhnya" Ujar Shisui disertai anggukan itachi.

"Dan kau Naruto walau kau bukan ketrurunan Uchiha asli tetap saja kau harus belajar tehknik itu karena kau sekarang adalah adikku dengan kata lain kau bagian dari kami sekarang" ucap Shisui sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tenanglah Dobe kau tidak perlu takut, kami akan membantumu kok" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menyuggingkan senyumnya dan memperlihatkan gignya yang sudah hilang satu.

"Arigato ,...shisui-nii, Itachi nii dan Teme " ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

"hosh,..hosh...hosh...apa mereka ingin membunuh kita Teme, badanku seperti remuk semua" Ucapa Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...iya, tapi aku tiadak akan kalah,...Heeyaah akan kupukul kau Aniki " ujar Sasuke sambil berlari untuk memukul Itachi yang tak jauh dari depannya.

"kau benar teme akau tidak akan kalah, bersiaplah Nii-san aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi" Ucap lantang naruto.

Shisui dan Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum .Walau semangat mereka sangat menggepu-gepu tapi akhirya diluar dugaan mereka berdua. Mereka mendapat luka lembam di sekujur tubuh mereka setelah mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Shiusi dan Itachi . Tubuh mereka saling menopang untuk berusaha menjaga tubuh mereka agar tidak jatuh. Shisui dan Itachi hanya memperlihatkan seyum evilnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan, Naru-chan apa kau menyerah, kemana semangtmu yang tadi" Ejek Itachi kepada naruto dan Sasuke.

"Twitch"

"Brengsek Kau Aniki, akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku" ujar Sasuke setelah melepaskan tumpuannya dari Naruto Sasukepun berlari menuju Itachi, baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berlari dia pun terjatu pingsan karena terlalu capek dan tak berapa lama di ikuti Naruto yang terduduk lemah.

"sepertinya mereka sudah mencapai batasnya Itachi" ujar Shisui.

.

.

.

Naruto dan sasuke pun tertidur di gendongan Shisui dan Itachi, dan tak lupa senyum bahagia di wajah tidur mereka yang dihiasi sedikit luka lembam.

"baiklah kita berpisah disini Itachi sampai jumpa besok"

"Hn' iya sampai jumpa Shisui"

**Skip , 2 tahun kemudian **

Perubahan drastis dialami oleh Naruto, di kehidupannya sekarang yang lebih berwarna dengan kehadiaran Shisui, Itachi dan Sasuke, bahkan pertemanan antara Sasuke dan Naruto bertambah erat bagaikan saudara tapi tak dipungkiri rasa bahagia dalam hidupnya juga di ikuti rasa pahitnya hidup yaitu hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga lamanya yang semakin buruk bahkan sekarang Naruto di pandang jijk dan sebagai aib bagi keluarga hokage.

"tenanglah naruto tidak usah gugup, di akademi nanti kau akan bertemu dengan sasuke disana" ujar kakashi agar Naruto tidak gugup dihari pertamanya untuk belajar di Akademi Ninja.

Naruto memang telat masuk akademi satu tahun dengan teman sebayanya, itu semua karena dipersulit oleh Hokage sendiri, dia beranggapan bahwa Naruto akan menakuti anak yang akan belajar di Akademi sehingga dia tidak memperbolehkan Naruto masuk bersama teman sebayanya. Tapi dia sekarang bisa masuk berkat desakkan dan paksaan oleh Kakshi dan Shisui sehingga Naruto bisa masuk Akademi tapi diperbolehkan setahun kemudian.

'mereka pasti akan menjauhi ku setelah melihatku tapi aku tidak boleh murung dan berkecil hati aku harus menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah Kakashi-nii, Shisui-nii,Itachi-nii,Sasu-teme ,Teuchi ji-san dan Ayame nee-chan yang sedang tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto.

"arigato kakashi-nii..." ujar Naruto sedikit ceria.

"nah kita sudah sampai di Akademi, jangan lupa beriakan gulungan ini kepada Iruka sensei Naruto, baiklah Kakshi-nii hanya bisa mengatarmu sampai disini jaa Naruto" ujar Kakashi sambil megeluarkan buku laknatnya (baca: Icha-icha series).

'dasar Kakashi-nii dia masih belum berubah dan masih saja membaca novel laknatnya, kapan-kapan aku akan bakar Novel itu khu..khu..khu' itulah pemikiran nista kepala Naruto.

"sekali lagi Ariagto Kakashi-nii'' dan Narutopun langsung memeluk Kakashi.

.

.

.

"jadi kau murid baru itu" ucap orang yang memiliki luka horizontal a.k.a Umino Iruka .

"iy-ya Sensei aku murid baru itu" ujar Naruto.

"baiklah ikuti aku masuk kelas, jadi kau selam ini tinggal bersama siapa Naruto?" tanya Iruka kepada Naruto untuk memcah keheningan diantara mereka. Iruka sudah tahu kalu Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap oleh Hokage mereka akibat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi dari gosip yang beredar, dan iruka ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari cerita itu langsung dari Naruto.

"eh"

"ehmmm,...ano bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu Sensei" ujar Naruto

"eh kau ini, jadi selama ini kau tinggal bersam siapa Naruto ?" tanya iruka lagi.

"ehmm,...aku sekarang tinggal bersama Kakashi-nii dan jika Kakshi-nii sedang ada misi berbulan-bulan maka aku tinggal bersama Shisui-nii, tapi walaupun seperti itu aku tidak jarang sering tinggal bersama Shisui-nii walaupun Kakshi-nii ada di rumah karena mereka adalah Aniki ku yang paling menyangiku danjuga aku sangat menyayangi mereka" jawab Naruto.

'jadi benar rumor itu jika yang merawat anak ini dari dulu adalah Kakashi dan Shisui ' batin Iruka.

"owh,...jadi begitu mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu ya ?"

"iya mereka sangat menyayangiku Sensei tapi yang paling menyebalkan dalah kakshi-nii dia sangat over protektif kepdaku dan sensei tahu itu sangat menyebalkan tapi aku sangat senang jika ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Bila Sensei tahu aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungi mereka bila perlu, karna aku sangat menyangi mereka walau mereka buka keluarga kandungku yang sesungguhnya" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum sambil mengingat kenangan bersama kedua kakaknya.

Hanya senyum yang diperlihatkan Iruka setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat karena menceritakan kedua kakaknya.

"nah kita sudah sampai didepan kelas kita, kamu tungun disini dulu Naruto jika nanti kusuruh masuk kamu masuk ya"

"baik sensei"

"cklek..." terdengar pintu terbuka yang menampakkan Sensei kelas itu masuk, kelas yang tadi seramai pasar langsung sunyi senyap seperti ditinggal oleh penghuninya. Iruka yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas panjang .

"aku meminta perhatian kalian sebentar" terjadi keheningan diantara para murid yang mendengar perkataan sensei mereka "kita akan kedatangan teman baru untuk lima tahun kedepan" semua muridpun sedikit berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar perkataan sensei mereka. Terlihat sedikit murid yang tidak terlalu perduli dengan kedatangan murid baru itu diantaranya Sasuke, Menma,Arashi, Shikamaru dan Shino karena menurut mereka tidak ada hubungnnya dengan mereka.

"baiklah Naruto-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan Namamu ,hobimu, kesukaan dan cita-cita"ujar Iruka

Stelah mendengar ucpan itu Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas itu dan akhirnya Naruto berdiri di depan kelas yang masih shock dengan kedatngan Naruto.

Sasuke,Menma,Arashidan Shikamaru Yang tidak peduli tadi pun langsung shock dan kaget setelah melihat Naruto masuk. Sasuke dan Shikamru menyunggingkan senyum setelah melihat kedatangan Naruto tapi berbeda dengan Menma dan Arashi mereka meberikan pandangan jijik dan benci kepada Naruto.

Uzumaki Arashi adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Hokage setelah kepergian Naruto dari keluarga seminggu setelah kepergian Naruto seorang Anbu ternyata menemukan seorang Uzumaki yang sedang tersesat di kawasan hutan Konoha dan mereka yaitu keluarga Hokage yang tahu jika ada seorang Uzumaki yang tidak punya orang tua langsung mengangkat Arashi menjadi anak mereka karena istri Hokage berasal dari klan Uzumaki sungguh ironi anak sendiri dibuang oleh keluarganya karena insiden penyerangan Kyuubi akibat kelahirannya dan mereka mengangkat anak yang tidak punya Orang tua sungguh itu seperti penukaran nasib bagi Naruto.

"cih,...diakan anak pembawa sial itu kenapa dia belajar disini"

"iya gara-gara diakan Kyuubi menyerang desa"

"diakan anak buangan dari kelurga hoakage-sama"

Bisik-bisik itupun sampai kedalam telinga Naruto dan Sasuke, dan hanya ditanggapi denag helaan nafas dan senyum getir oleh Naruto tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke dia memberika pandanag geram pada mereka.

"berisik kalaian itu siapa yang kalian sebut anak pembawa sial heh! Jika kalian menyebut Naruto anak seperti itu akan kubunuh kalian, karena Naruto sudah kuanggap saudara ku sendiri jadi jika kalian macam-macam dengan Naruto berarti kalian berurusan dengan ku " Ujar sasuke sedikit teriak kepada mereka yang menghina Naruto, bagaimanpun juga Sasuke sudah berjanji kepada Kakashi dan Shisui untuk menjaga Naruto hal itu juga berlaku kepada Naruto karena dia juga berjanji kepada Itachi untuk menjaga Sasuke.

Murid yang berbisik itupun takut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke karena tidak biasanya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu dan dia juga melepaskan Killing Intent yang cukup membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. Dan sebagian dari mereka melongo bagaiaman tidak seorang anak yang dicap pembawa sial oleh warga Konoha bersaudaraan dengan seorang Uchiha yang di anggap anak populer di kelasnya dan mereka bertanya-tanya bagaiman mereka bisa menjadi seorang sudara.

"sudah-sudah kalin tidak boleh berbicara pada Naruto seperti itu, baiklah lanjutkan perkenalanmu naruto-san"

"baiklah Sensei "

"perkenalkan Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto, hobiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, kesukaanku ehmmm...kalian juga tidak perlu tahu itu apa dan cita-citaku belum terfikirkan " Ujar Naruto mantap.

Murid-murid itu sedikit sweetdrop saat mendengar perkenalan Naruto tapi itu ditutupi rasa jengkel mereka karena melihat Naruto masuk kelas ini.'dia mirip Kakashi-san 'batin sasuke sweetd drop.

"apa maksudmu menggunakan marga Uchiha anak pembawa sial bukannya kau anak dari hokage-sama yang tidak dianggap" ujar salah satu murid.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung menunduk, dia tahu bahwa menggunakan marga kakaknya hanya akan menimbulkan reaksi tidak suka dari para murid disini tapi mau bagaiman lagi dia sudah berjanji untuk menggunakan marga ini karena dia sekarang adalah adik dari Shisui.

"emang apa masalah kalian kalau Naruto menggunakan marga klanku, dia sekarang menjadi bagain dari kami" ujar Sasuke untuk mebela naruto. Naruto hanya memebrikan senyum kepada Sasuke tanda dia sangat berterimakasih.

Reaksi beda ditunjukkan oleh Menma dan Arashi setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto dan Sasuke 'dia tidak pantas menggunakan marga klan seperti itu karena dia hanya anak pembawa sial dan aib bagi keluargaku' batin Menma dan Arashi.

"baiklah sudah selesai sesi perkenalannya baiklah kau duduk disebelah Sasuke Naruto, kau sudah tahukan" Ujar Iruka.

"Hai,..Arigato sensei"

.

.

"Yo,...Sasuke Shikamaru apa kabar " ujar Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto dan shikamaru juga menjadi sahabat akrab begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap mereka bersama-sama

"Ariagto Sasuke untuk bantuannya tadi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengannggapku saudaramu walau kau sedikit menyebalkan sih tapi aku sangat terharu saat mendengar ucapannmu tadi"

"jadi kau tidak mau menjadi saudaraku tidak apa Naruto-" belum selsesai Sasuke melanjutkan Ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh naruto "tidak teme aku justru bahagia jika aku punya saudara sekali lagi Arigato Teme" ujar Naruto. 'tenang aku kan menjaga iktan ini Sasuke walau aku tidak punya ikatan darah denganmu tapi aku merasa seperti ada iktan lain dan juga aku merasa seperti kenal dengan sasuke sudah lama sekali' batin naruto.

"hn'"

"Pluk"

Setelah percakapan dengan Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada yang memukul pelan pundaknya dan naruto pun menoleh dan di belakangnya duduk anak yang membawa seekor anjing diatas kepalanya.

"hai pereknalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini anak yang sedang makan bernama Akimichi Choji, lalu itu anak yang tidur bernama Nara Shikamaru dan itu Hyuga hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shino Aburame, Namikaze Arashi dan Namikaze Menma" Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk teman-temanya satu-satu. "Arigato Kiba sudah meperkenalkannya" ujar Naruto.

**Skip time **

Terlihat diatap Akademi ada lima anak sedang tiduran diatap sekolah diantarana Naruto,Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba sambil melihat awan mereka terlihat sedang meresapi hembusan semilir angin yang mengerayapi tubuh mereka sampai ada suara mengistrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"woi Naruto apa kau tadi tidak merasa aneh saat perkenalanmu tadi, aku melihat tatapan jijik dan merendahkan dari Menma dan Arashi kepadamu memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan mereka ?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"entahlah Kiba aku tida mengurusi mereka, mereka adalah kepingan masalalu ku yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam" Jawab Naruto.

"Nani? Masalalu, jadi kau sudah kenal mereka lebih dulu, emang ada hubungan apa kau dengan mereka?" tanya Kiba lagi.

" Keluarga mereka yang membuang Naruto, karena alasan yang tak jelas" yang menjawabnya bukanlah Naruto melainkan Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto.

"sudahlah Teme jangan kau ungkit masalah itu lagi aku sudah melupakannya kok lagian aku sudah tidak ada hubungannnya dengan mereka jadi aku tidak perduli apa yang mereka ingin lakukan" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit senyum getir yang ia keheningan diantara mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto kerena hal yang mereka bahas tentang Naruto bersifat pribadi yang memiliki bekas luka di hatinya.

**Skip time **

Terlihat dua anak keluar dari akademi Ninja mereka berdua menelusiri jalan konoha dan sampailah mereka di sekitar Danau dekat Konoha mereka berdiri di pinggir Danau itu "woey Teme apa kau tidak mersakan ada hal aneh tentang Shisui-nii dan itachi-nii mereka terlihat lebih banyak merenung bahkan aku pernah melihat Shisui-nii tidak tidur selama dua hari entah apa yang dipirkannya tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya" ujar Naruto sambil melempar batu ketengah danau. "Hn' kau benar Dobe aku juga sering melihat Aniki ku melamun sendiri sepertinya kau benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka , aku juga melihat hubungan Aniki ku dengan Tou-san sedikit merenggang mereka tak pernah terlihat bertegur sapa atau berbicara" ucap Sasuke menyahuti perkataan Naruto dan ikut melempar batu itu, tapi lemparannya tidak sengaja terkena orang yang sedang memacing di danau itu.

"Wush..."

"Bletak.."

"woe brengsek siapa yang melempar batu kepadaku, keluar kau berengsek..?" Teriak orang yang terkena lemparan batu Sasuke.

"Lari dobe" teriak Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurus **terbirit-birit no Jutsu.**

"Brengsek kau Teme ...Hosh..hosh... kau yang melempar aku juga... hosh... hosh...kena ikut getahnya, tapi untung orang tadi ...hosh...hosh... tidak melihat kita"

.

.

.

"paman Miso Ramen jumbonya satu "teriak Naruto yang diikuti nafasnya yang masih memburu akibat lari-lari tak jelas.

"oh kau Naruto, tumben kau tidak bersama Kakashi-san dan Shisui-san" ujar Teuchi setelah melihat Naruto datang sendiri.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh... kenapa kau eninggalkan ku sendiri Dobe untung orang itu tidak menemukanku, paman teh hijaunya satu" ucapa Sasuke setelah masuk kekedai dan mengambil kursi kosong disekitar Naruto.

"kau terlalu lama Teme, aku juga lelah dan lapar setelah berlari tadi jadi aku langsung kesini untuk makan dan beristirahat." Ujar Naruto.

"ohh,..ada Sasuke juga tidak pesan ramen Sasuke" tanya Teuchi.

"terima kasih paman tapi aku sudah kenyang jadi aku pesan teh hijau saja ya!"

"oh baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Oh,..iya aku tadi dapat pesan dari Shisui-nii agar kau setelah ini datang ke apartemannya" Ujar sasuke kepada Naruto.

"emang ada apa Sasuke ?, walu tidak kau suruh aku pasti kesana Teme" jawab Naruto

"mana kutahu Dobe dia hanya menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu tentang hal itu saja" jawab Sasuke .

"nah ini pesanan kalian selamat menikmati" Ujar teuchi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apa kau akan menyelidikinya tentang keanehan Shisui-nii dan Itachi-nii?" Ujar Naruto sambil memandang kepulan asap dari kuah ramennya.

"entahlah aku memamang penasaran dengan yang dialami mereka berdua" jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kalau menurutku aku akan menyelidikinya dan kalau permasalahan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka berdua maka aku akan membantu mereka sebisa mungkin karena aku sudah menganggap mereka berdua adalah keluargaku yang sangat berharga, jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku di dunia ini" Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Hn'kau benar jika kau ingin melakukan itu maka aku akan membantumu juga " Sasuke ikut menimpali pernyataan Naruto. "jadi kapan akan kita mulai ?" tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin secepatnya".

.

.

.

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.." Terdengar suara pintu yabg diketok dari luar

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh oang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Shisui-nii" teriak Naruto sedikit senyum setelah melihat Shisui yang sedang membersihkan katananya, "bagaimana hari pertamamu di akademi ?, apa kau sudah mendapat teman banyak disana" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto. "hah seperti yang Nii-san tahu aku cukup senang karena aku sudah mendapat banyak teman yang melihatku apa adanya dan tidak memperdulikan cemohan orang lain kepadaku" Ujara Naruto. "hah,..syukurlah kalau kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu, aku takut jika kau terus-terusan bersama kakashi senpai maka kau bisa ketularan sifat telatnya dan err,..sedikit mesum" ujar Shisui sedikit tertawa hambar saat mengingat tingkah kakashi yang termasuk Jounin elit tapi suka membaca Novel hentai.

"Nah naruto aku memanggilmu kesini karena shisui-nii ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Shisui-nii mengingat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan seminggu lagi maka shisui-nii akan memberikan hadiah itu saat ini juga" Ujar Shisui.

"eh,..kenapa sekarang, memang Shisui-nii sedang ada misi " tanya Naruto.

"iya,..Shisui-nii akan menjalankan Misi yang sangat panjang" jawab Shisui sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi,." Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi Shisui sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"tatap mataku Naruto.."

"Srink"

**TBC **

**Hahaha maaf Author vacum sangat lama sekali maklum ada kesibukan kalau ceritanya gak memenuhi ekspektasi kalian hanya ini yang ada di pikiran Author.**

**Kritik dan saran kalin di kolom Review sangat berarti bagi Fanfic abal-abal dan Gaje**** ini dan maaf kalau belum bisa balas pertanyaan kalian. **

**Crossover "Jalan Hidupku" masih dalam pengerjaan jadi mungkin dua atau tiga hari baru bisa Update maaf buat yang lagi nuggu.**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MEMBACA KARYA SAYA YANG GAK JELAS INI. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklum lah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari par****a**** Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo, OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

**Sebelumnya ...**

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."

"Tok.."Terdengar suara pintu yabg diketok dari luar

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh oang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

"Shisui-nii" teriak Naruto sedikit senyum setelah melihat Shisui yang sedang membersihkan katananya, "bagaimana hari pertamamu di akademi ?, apa kau sudah mendapat teman banyak disana" tanya Shisui kepada Naruto. "hah seperti yang Nii-san tahu aku cukup senang karena aku sudah mendapat banyak teman yang melihatku apa adanya dan tidak memperdulikan cemohan orang lain kepadaku" Ujara Naruto. "hah,..syukurlah kalau kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu, aku takut jika kau terus-terusan bersama kakashi senpai maka kau bisa ketularan sifat telatnya dan err,..sedikit mesum" ujar Shisui sedikit tertawa hambar saat mengingat tingkah kakashi yang termasuk Jounin elit tapi suka membaca Novel hentai.

"Nah naruto aku memanggilmu kesini karena shisui-nii ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Shisui-nii mengingat ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan seminggu lagi maka shisui-nii akan memberikan hadiah itu saat ini juga" Ujar Shisui.

"eh,..kenapa sekarang, memang Shisui-nii sedang ada misi " tanya Naruto.

"iya,..Shisui-nii akan menjalankan Misi yang sangat panjang" jawab Shisui sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi,." Belum sempat Naruto bertanya lagi Shisui sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"tatap mataku Naruto.."

"Srink"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**"****maaf, hokage sama****, ****apa tidak ada jalan lain selain itu" tanya dua orang yang sedang memakai topeng Anbu. **

** "****tidak aku dengan Danzo sudah merencanakan dan memikirkan tentang masalah ini dan aku menolak rencanamu " ujar Yondaime.**

**Terlihat dua ANBU itu mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia Genjutsu kini terlihat berdiri dua orang saling berhadapan dan saling pandang satu sama lain, di dunia ini terlihat sangat aneh terdapat balok-balok yang melayang-layang mengelilingi mereka tapi tidak saling bersinggungan walau jarak antar balok itu sangat dekat seperti orbit planet yang mengitari mtahari mereka tidak akan bisa bertabrakan seolah sudah ada lintasannya sendiri.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung dan sedikit takut karena dia merasa tadi berdiri bersama kakaknya di apartemenya tapi sedetik kemudian setelah ia menatap mata kakaknya dia sudah berpindah tempat bersama kakaknya di dunia yang menurutnya aneh dan ajaib. "Nii-san ini dimana ?" Naruto yang merasa aneh dan takut dengan tempat yang ia pijaki mengisyaratkan bertanya pada shisui, karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari Shisui Naruto maju untuk menghampiri Shisui tapi setelah dia sudah ada tepat berada didepan Shisui Naruto membelakkan matanya akibat melihat mata Shisui berubah menjadi Manggekyo Sharinggan berbentuk Shuriken bermata kaki empat. "Mata Nii-san berubah, apa Nii-san sakit?" tanya Naruto polos yang mengisyaratkan khehawtiran "jika Nii-san sakit biarkan Naru yang merawat Nii-san, Naru gak mau jika saat nanti Nii-san menjalankan misi nanti Nii-san sakit" ujar Naruto lagi.

Shisui hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah khawatir Naruto kepadanya 'mungki ini jawabanku atas permaslahan ku saat ini, ini lah cara terbaik' batin Shisui. "tidak Naruto Shisui-nii tidak sakit,... mata...mata ini disebut sharinggan dan mata ini adalah kekei genkai dari klan Uchiha, mata yang hanya bisa dibangkitkan degan kebencian jika seorang Uchiha tidak mempunyai kebencian yang sangat besar maka dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kekei genkai ini" shisui menjelaskan hal ini kepada Naruto."wow,.. keren Nii-san, tapi ?" Naruto menjeda ucapannya "tapi apa ? Naruto" Shisui terlihat bingung sendiri mendengar ucapan Naruto. "tapi sayang mata itu hanya bisa dibangkitkan dengan kebencian, karena menurut Kakashi-nii kebencian hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Jadi menurut Naru mata itu tidak ada bagusnya" ujar Naruto mantap.

"Hemmp" Shisui bersidekap setelah mandengar ucapan Naruto dan mengambil posisi berpikir seperti seorang detektif yang menemukan sebuah petunjuk. "Jadi menurut Naru-chan mata Nii-san jelek gitu dan juga tidak ada bagusnya" ujar Shisui ngambek yang dibuat-buat dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Eh,...bugan begitu Baka' Nii-san, Naru tidak membenci mata Nii-san malah Naru menyukainya tapi yang membuat Naru benci adalah cara untuk mendapatkan mata itu, jadi buang sifat Nii-san yang seperti anak kecil itu heheheheh,..." Ujar Naruto sedikit gelabakan karena pose ngambek kakaknya.

"oke,..oke ,.. Nii-san percaya tapi apakah Naru tahu bahwa mata ini bukan hanya dengan kebencian saja yang bisa membangkitnya tapi ada satu cara lain lagi dan Kau Naru-chan harus mencari tahu cara itu" ujar Shisui. "buat apa Nii-san menjelaskan hal itu aku kan bukan Uchiha asli aku kan Cuma memakai marga itu saja" Naruto langsung menimpali pernyataan itu yang mengisyaratkan ucapan terakhir kakaknya yang ditunjukkan padanya .'apa maksud Nii-san sih aku jadi bingung' Batin Naruto. "apa kau ingin mempunyai mata ini Naru-chan, walau kau bukan Uchiha asli tapi kamu bisa memiliki mata ini ?" Shisui tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah membuat pertanyaan baru kepada Nartuo "Eh,...aku,..aku,..aku.." Naruto kebingungan atas pertanyaan kakaknya dan hanya megulang-ngulang ucapanya "iya sih sedikit, karena aku juga ingin menjadi seorang Uchiha asli seperti Nii-san ?".

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan hal itu terlihat Shisui langsung membuat Hand seal yang sangat panjang dan rumit 'hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menipu si Danzo brengsek itu, jutsu yang aku temukan dari mendiang ayahku diruang bawah tanah' batin shisui "tatap mataku Naruto" Shisui menyuruh naruto untuk melihat matanya, "apa mak-.." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Naruto langsung tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat mata Shisui. Mata Shisui pun sudah berubah lagi yang tadi tiga tomoe sekarang berubah menjadi Manggekyo tanpa menuggu lama lagi dia langsung menggit tangannya agar keluar darah dan mengoleskankannya kedahi Naruto yang sedari tadi diam terkena efek jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Shisui, setelah setengah dari hand seal Shisui hampir selesai terlihat mata maggekyo sharinggan Shisui berubah menjadi tiga tomoe tapi kejadian itu juga diikuti oleh mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe yang berputar, kejadian itu terus terjadi sampai mata Shisui berubah menjadi hitam legam dan diikuti mata Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar setelah ritual itu selesai terlihat masing-masing dari mata mereka mengeluarkan darah, tak selang beberapa lama tubuh Naruto ambruk karena tidak kuat menerima kekuatan yang ditanamkan shisui kedalam matanya.

"Grepp"

Dengan sigap Shisui menangkap tubuh Naruto dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah berpindah tempat kedalam rumah Shisui "tinggal sedikit lagi rencanaku berhasil, semoga kau bisa merubah dunia ini Naruto dengan kekuatan yang akau tanamkan pada dirimu" ujar Shisui sambil memapah Naruto yang sedang pingsan kedalam kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku akan menginjeksikan DNA Uchiha ku kepada Naruto, dengan ini kau akan menjadi Uchia seutuhnya tanpa harus kehilangan banyak cakra saat menggunakan mata Uchiha itu Naruto" ujar Shisui.

**Skip time **

"ada apa Shisui kenapa kau memanggilku kesini ?" tanya Kakashi kepada Shisui yang merasa aneh saja kenapa dia harus meminta menemuniya pada tengah malam begini. "ahh,..Kakashi senpai terima kasih kau telah datang menemuiku tengah malam begini, maaf telah mengganggu tidurmu" Shisui membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada kakashi. 'ada apa dengan Shisui pasti sesuatu terjadi sehingga dia memnggilku kesini' batin kakashi "tenanglah Shisui aku tidak marah kepadamu mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sehingga kau memanggilku kesini, owh iyaa apa Naruto ada dirumahmu, aku tadi bertanya kepada Sasuke katanya kau memnggil dia untuk menemuimu dirumahmu" tanya kakshi kepada Shisui yang sedikit ada nada khawatir karena Naruto tidak pulang kerumahnya. "iya Kakashi senpai dia sedang beristirahat dirumahku,...aku disini ingin mengatakan tentang Naruto dan klan Uchiha, kalau klan Uchiha pasti kau sudah sedikit mengtahuinya dari para tetua berengsek itu,.." perkataan Shisui langsung terpotong oleh Kakashi akibat penyakit over protektifnya kambuh " ada apa dengan Naruto apa tetua dan hokage berengsek itu melukainya atau-,..." perkataan Kakshi juga dipotong oleh Shisui. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi setelah insiden pengusiran Naruto oleh keluarganya sendiri, rasa Respect dan horamat untuk mantan Senseinya itu hilang sudah menguap entah kemana dalam diri Kakshi sehingga dia berani menghina Hokage dan juga sebagai Senseinya itu. "tenanglah Senpai dia tidak dalam bahya atau apapun, aku hanya ingin Kakashi senpai menjaga Adikku itu dengan sepenuh hati dan segenap nyawa senpai, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lagi disisnya. Tapi aku, aku punya satu rahasia untuk senpai dan ini juga tentang Naruto" ujar Shisui untuk menjeda kalimatnya. 'rahasia?, apa maksud Shisui dan juga apa maksudnya tentang tak bisa lagi disisnya' batin Kakashi bingung, Kakashi yang sudah keluar dari pikirannya hanya bisa menunggu untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari Shisui yang menyinggung tentang Naruto.

"aku menanamkan kekutan dan tekadku pada Naruto, aku ingin Kakashi senpai untuk merahasiakannya pada Naruto dan orang lain dan jangan lupa katakan pada Naruto bahwa dia sudah mendapat hadiahnya, mungkin juga hadiah terakhir yang bisa aku berikan dia ulang tahunnhya, selamat tinggal senpai tolong jaga adikku yang aku sayangi itu" ucap Shisui langsung meninggalkan Kakashi dengan Shunsinya yang meninggalkan setetes liquid setelah kepergiannya.

Kakashi tambah bingung tapi setelah melihat setetes liquid jatuh setelah kepergian Shisui dia tahu apa maksud dari Shisui , 'tenanglah Shisui aku pasti menjaga Naruto tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan melakukannya' batin Kakashi yang juga menghilang lewat Shunshinnya.

.

.

.

"Engg,.. dimana aku kenapa badanku sakit semua, owh iya aku ingat aku sedang berada di dunia aneh bersama Shisui-nii tapi setalah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa, bailkah aku akan mencari Nii-san dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya" tapi sebelum Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dia melihat sepucuk surat yang berada disampingnya 'apa ini ? sepertinya untukku' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto, maaf Nii-san tidak bisa mengucapkan ulang tahun tepat pada saat hari ulang tahunmu mungkin aku adalah Nii-san yang paling buruk di dunia karena tidak ada saat hari ulang tahun adiknya jadi sekali lagi maafkan Shisui –nii ya dan satu hal lagi mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi diwaktu yang sangat lama atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Semua ini karena Nii-san sedang melaksanakan misi yang sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu lama.

Aku mungkin hanya bisa memberi hadiah yang tidak bernilai tapi hanya itu yang bisa Shisui-nii berikan. Lihatlah di balik lemari baju aku menaruh hadiah itu disitu.

Selamat ulang tahun Naruto

Ttd : Uchiha Shisui

.

.

Entah apa yang saat ini dirasakan Naruto saat ini tapi saat membaca dan menemukan sebuah kata yang mirip dengan sebuah kata perpisahan yang paling ia takuti, setelah ia mendapat kebahagian yang selama ini menutup secara perlahan-lahan lubang di hatinya. Tanpa Naruto sadari dia sudah berlari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa ia sadari butiran liquid keluar dari mata Naruto.

'Shisui-nii apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau lakukan ini aku sudah mendapat sebuah keluraga yang sangat aku sayangi dan kenapa kau harus pergi, aku harus menghentikanmu apapun yang terjadi' batin Naruto.

"Brak"

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dari dalam, terlihat bocah umur delapan tahunan yang keluar dari pintu itu dengan berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa menghiraukan cuaca pagi dikonoha saat itu sedang hujan deras "Shisui-nii"... "Shisui-nii"... "Shisui-nii" teriakan dipagi hari itu menggema disetiap sudut desa tapi suara itu dapat diredam karena derasnya hujan di pagi hari itu.

"Bruk"

Naruto pun terjatuh terduduk setelah hampir satu jam mengitari Konoha tanpa berhenti ia pun mencengkram dada kirinya 'Arghh...kenapa disini sakit sekali...Shisui-nii' batin Naruto.

"Pluk"

Terasa pundaknya ada yang menepuknya Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang, terlihat orang yang memakai pakaian Jounin dan bermasker berjongkok menghadap Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memeluk orang itu, orang dikenal sebagai Kakashi hanya bisa membalas pelukan itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. "Shisui-nii kemana Nii-san, apa dia membenci Naru ?" ujar Naruto sambil menggeratkan pelukannya kepada Kakashi.

"Jangan terus bersedih Naruto, tapi ingat lah satu hal bahwa Shisui-san pasti punya alasan untuk pergi Naruto dan juga ingatlahsatu hal lagi Kakashi-nii tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ayo kita pulang Naruto"

.

.

.

Di dalam hutan

**"****Katon: Goka mekyakku"**

**"****Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu **

"Blarrr"

"host... host... host...aku lelah Aniki, kita istirahat saja ya"

"Hn"

"Sasuke" panggil itachi kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tiduran diatas rumput akibat kelelahan setelah sparing bersama itachi. "ada apa ?" jawab Sasuke dan diikuti dengan duduk dambil menghadap Itachi. "aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa kau membenciku jika aku menjadi seorang figur yang tidak baik atau menjadi seseoraang yang berjalan dalam lingkaran kejahatan ?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang adiknya Intens untuk mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke. 'apa maksud Aniki, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu , aneh apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan sifatnya' itulah yang berputar dikepala sasuke saat ini. "apa maksud Aniki ? tapi baiklah aku akan menjawabnya, menurutku jika Nii-san melakuka hal yang salah pasti itu ada alasannya karena jika seseorang melakukan suatu hal pasti dia mempunyai seribu satu alasan untuk melakukannya, tidak mungkin kan orang itu tidak punya tujuan" jawab Sasuke mantap.

Senyum, itachi sedikit memberikan senyum tulus kepada Sasuke 'kau sudah berubah Sasuke' batin itachi. "lagi pula aku pernah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan "bahwa dia (Naruto) akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dia sayang bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang yang dia sayang" jadi mungkin saja jika Nii-san melakukan hal itu untuk orang yang Nii-san sayang" ujar Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum lagi saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke 'sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto, sudah merubah sifat Sasuke' batin Itachi.

"Dug.."

"Auww.."

"sakit Aniki apa yang kau lakukan, dasar baka Nii-san" teriak Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipnya. Dan itachi hanya tersenyum setelah memukul dan mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan satu jarinya, akhirnya kejadian itu pun dihiasi tawa dari kakak adik itu. 'mungkin ini yang terakhir bagiku untuk bertemu dan menikmati setiap momen bersama denganmu Sasuke' batin Itachi sambil memandang langit lalu memandang adiknya..

.

.

.

"Tok..."

"Tok..."

"Tok..."

"Cklek.."

"ohh...Itachi-san ...Sasuke ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" ujar pemilik rumah itu. "oh hai Kakashi Taichou aku disisni untuk meminta tolong, bisakan ?" ujar orang yang berambut raven yang biasa dipanggil Itachi. "oh bisa, emang kau meminta apa Itachi ?" ujar pemilik Rumah a.k.a Kakshi. "terima ksih banyak Kakashi Taichou, aku ingin menitipkan Adikku yang manja ini disini bolehkan, karena Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi aku ingin menitipkan Sasuke semalam disini bersama Naruto" ujar Itachi sambil melihat Adiknya yag menggerutu kesal kerahnya. "hahaha...apa maksudmu tentu saja aku senang jika Naruto punya teman untuk menemaninya malam ini, karena sedari tadi dia mengunci diri dikamarnya" ujar kakshi sambil tersenyum kearah dua kakak adik itu.

"emang ada apa lagi dengan si Dobe itu Kakashi-nii ?" ujar Sasuke.

Percakapan di senja itu pun beralanjut sampil bulan hampir menampakkan wujudnya...

.

.

.

Cerita di malam itu dilanjutkan dengan pembantaian Klan Uchiha oleh dua prodigy itu yaitu Itachi dan Shisui.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang bergender laki-laki sedang berjalan dijalan Konoha yang masih diliputi oleh suasana pagi yang satu orang berkulit putih berambut jabrik yang berwarna kuning (disni Naruto tanpa kumis kucing dan kulitnya mengikuti warna kulit ibunya, sedang yang berkumis kucing adalah Menma dan mewarisi warna kulit ayahnya) dan yang satunya anak berambut raven dengan model err..rrr.. pantat ayam sedang berjalan dijalan konoha dengan keadaan diam karena mereka merasa ada keanehan dengan ninja Konoha karena mereka tampak sibuk dan siaga seolah takut terjadi penyerangan kedalam desa begitu juga saat Naruto dan Sasuke saat bangun pagi mereka tidak mendapati Kakashi karena dia tiba-tiba mendapat misi Rank-SS dari hokage.

Lamunan mereka pun berhenti saat ada suara yang mengistrupsi lamunan mereka "jadi masih ada Uchiha penghianat yang masih hidup" ujar suara yang berasal dari samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Deg.."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto menegang 'apa maksud,...jangan-jangan Shisui-nii/Itachi-nii' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya keada dua sosok yang berda disamping mereka . "apa maks-,.." suara Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh Arashi "khu..khu..khu...ternyata benar hanya Uchiha lemah yang dibiarkan hidup" ujar Arashi saat memotong ucapa sasuke. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke semakin mengang setelah mendengar ucapan Arashi. "jadi kalian tidak tahu ya, Nii-san yang selalu kalian banggakan itu telah membantai klan Uchiha tadi malam jangan bilang kalian tidak mengetahuinya,...khu..khu..khu.." ujar Menama sambil menyeringai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "khu..khu..khu...ternyata benar kau adalah anak pembawa sial naruto lihatlatlah gara-gara kau kakakmu berubah menjadi pembunuh, Shisui bersama Itachi telah membantai klan Uchiha tadi malam dan mereka di cap sebagai mising-nin rank S dan masuk biingo book" ujar Menma sambil melebarkan Seringainya "dan juga untung kau sudah pergi dari keluargaku jika tidak mungkin keluargaku akan sial" ujar Menma.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Menma sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tertunduk dan wajanhnya ditutpi rambutnya, tanpa mengubris ucapan Arashi dan menma, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi mereka. "orang tua ku Naruto, aku harus melihat mereka" ujar Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menitihkaan air mata.

**Seminggu kemudian.**

Terlihat dua insan muda sedang memandang sendu dua batu nisan yang pertama bertulisakan 'Uchiha Fugaku' dan yang kedua 'Uchiha Mikoto'. "maafkan aku Sasuke semua ini gara-gara aku mungkin benara apa yang di katakan oleh orang-orang aku adalah anak pembawa sial sehingga klan Uchiha mendapat hal yang tragis ini" ujar Naruto.

"Plak.."

"Brug.."

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto "apa kau bodoh Dobe, mereka melakukan ini pasti memiliki suatu alasan jangan membicarakan tentang suatu hal yang aneh kepadaku" ujar Sasuke yang masih mencengkram bahu Naruto. "aku..ak-..aku...akan mencari kebenaran tentang ini tunggu akau Nii-san " ujara Naruto. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan langsung menurunkan Naruto dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan berwajah datar keculi bersama dengan Kakashi yang telah menjadi kakak mereka, mereka berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan sifat asli mereka .

**Skip time 4 years later.**

**"****Katon: Goka mekyakku"**

**"****Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu **

"Blarr" terdengar dua jurus elemen apai saling bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitar itu langsung hangus terbakar karena efek samping dari jurus itu.

"host" "host" kau hebat Teme, tapi jutsu itu masih belum sempurna "Hn'kau juga, tapi benar aku masih belum menguasai jutsu itu dengan sempurna.

"tentang rencana kita bagaimana ? apa kau menyetujuinya" tanya Naruto. Sauke yang mendengar itu hanya manggut-mangut saja "baiklah setelah ujian Chunin kita pergi mengembara dan mencari kebahagiaan kita sendiri" jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalakan tangannya dan menyodorkan kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu juga menyambut salam jotos itu.

"baiklah sepertinya kita terlambat, aku tidak mau terlambat saat ujian menjadi genin nanti" ujar naruto sambil mengambil posisi berdiri untuk berjalan menuju Akademi. "Hn" jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Krieet.."

Terdengar suara pintu kelas akademi terbuka menampilakan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto memakai baju hadiah dari Shisui yang berlambang kipas dibelakangnya berwarna biru dan memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju yang sama dengan Naruto tapi memakai celana berwarna putih.

Akibat itu suasana kelas yang tadi ramai dan gugup langsung dia setelah melihat dua sosok itu masuk, "Cih,..adik dari pembantai klan, kenapa mereka masih disini" teriakan dan suara yang terdengar seperti nada kesisnisan menggema disetiap sudut kelas. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

Tak selang beberapa lama datanglah guru yang mempunyai luka horizontal di wajahnya yang bernama iruka. "ohayou semuanya," Ohayou Sensei" ujar Parah murid. "baiklah anak-anak apa kalian siap untuk tes masuk genin" ujar Iruka.

"siap Sensei.."

"siap Sensei.."

"siap Sensei.."

"Baiklah kalian sudah tahukan aturannya..."

Nara Shikamaru : Shuriken 7 kunai 8 Ninjutsu :Kagemane no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Haruno Sakura : shuriken 7 Kunai 8 Nijutsu : Bunshin No jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Akamichi Chouji : Shuriken 6 kunai 7 Ninjutsu : Baika no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Yamanaka Ino : Shuriken 7 kunai 7 Ninjutsu : shintensin no Jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Inuzuka Kiba : Shuriken 6 kunai 5 Ninjutsu : Gatsuga dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Hyuga Hinata : Shuriken 8 kunai 8 Ninjutsu : Byakugan dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Aburame Shino : Shuriken - kunai - Ninjutsu : (lupa) dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin . tinggalah empat orang yang belum di panggil...

"haha lihat ini Uchiha-uchiha lemah kami Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze arashi akan membuktikan bahwa kami akan menjadi Rookie of The year tahun ini" ujar Menma sombong sambil berjalan karena namanya sudah dipanggil. "Grr,.rrrr awas,.." "sudahlah Sasuke biarkan dia berbicara sperti itu, ingat kesepakatan kita jangan menunjukan kemampuan asli kita sebebelum ujian Chunin berlangsung" ujar Naruto saat memegang pundak sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto "Hn... kau ada benarnya juga, akan ku balas saat ujian Chunin nanti Namikaze brengsek" dan itu di akhiri dengan seringai lebar sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat seringai itu bergidik ngeri. 'Teme kau menakutkan ' batin Naruto.

Namikaze Menma : Shuriken 10 kunai 10 Ninjutsu : Rasenggan dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Namikaze Arashi : Shuriken 10 kunai 9 Ninjutsu : Futon : Kiryu ranbu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin. Dan hal itu mendapat decak kagum dari para murid dan juri karena bisa membuat jurus ber rank tinggi.

Uchiha Naruto : Shuriken 8 kunai 9 Ninjutsu : kage Bunshin no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin, Uchiha Sasuke: Shuriken 9 kunai 10 Ninjutsu : Katon Gokakyu no jutsu dan sukses membuat kawarimi lalu satu bunshin.

**TBC**

**Maaf, aku kembali tapi mungkin ngilang lagi hehehe**

**Minta Reviewnya buat saran kalo ceritanya jelek bilang aja gak papa aku juga butuh saran...****lalu crossover "jalan hidupku" masih belum tahu kapan updatenya…**

**Oke sampai jumppaaaaa... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloooo minaaa...**

**Maaf ya atas cerita kemarin, kalau kurang memuaskan maklumlah saya disini sebagai pendatang baru mungkin membutuhkan masukan dari parah Senpai disini...**

**Ok, semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur teman-teman disini walaupun banyak gajenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : ****Entar aja kalau ingat Hehehe**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, terkesan amatiran****, banyak typo,OOC**** dan gaje **

**Selamat membaca !**

Pagi itu di Konoha terlihat sangat indah dan tenang bahkan segerombolan burungpun terlihat enggan untuk berajak dari tempat peraduannya, suasana desa yang masih dihiasi dengan kabut tebal menambah kesan bahwa desa ini belum menujukkan akan adanya aktivitas mahluk hidup di dalamnya . disalah satu apartemen atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar seroang Jounin elit Konoha terbaring anak bersurai pirang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya tapi kondisi orang itu berbeda dengan suasana pagi yang indah itu, terlihat keringat peluh menghiasi wajah tidurnya dan wajah yang seperti menahan amarah.

"Kakashi-nii,Shisui-nii, Sasuke, Itachi-nii.."

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh"

'Mimipi itu lagi hampir sebulan aku mengalami hal seperti ini, apa yang Kami-sama coba beritahu kepadaku lewat mimipi ini' pikir Naruto. Setelah kejadian itu Naruto langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi mencoba menenangkan diri dalam guyuran air. "baiklah siap buat ke akdemi semoga aku satu tim dengan si teme itu" ujar Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk turun kebawah menuju meja makan dia menggunakan pakaian pemberian atau kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Shisui. Baju berwarna biru berlengan pendek dan menutup separuh leher serta jangan lupakan lamabang kipas yang bertengger dibelakangnya, dia juga memakai celana hitam pendek. Walau Naruto selalu dicemoh oleh warga konoha dan teman-temannya karena memakai lambang dan Nama Klan yang terhormat di Konoha, tapi dia menepis semua cercaan itu dia hanya menghormati sosok seorang kakak yang selama ini begitu baik dan tulus menyayanginya.

Skip time

.

.

.

**Uchiha Manshion **

Terjadi keributan dalam Mansion Uchiha di pagi hari yang tenang itu, "berhenti kau Dobe,...!" Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan perempatan di wajahnya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada pagi hari itu. "maaf Teme aku tida-...waaaa.. Brukkk.."

**Author Pov**

Ah ... sudah lupakan ... (-_-")

Skip lagi

Didepan pintu masuk berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang satu bersurai pirang dan bermata blue saphire sedangkan satunya lelaki bersurai hitam dan bermata Onyx kelam. "kita masuk teme" ujar anak yang memiliki suarai pirang "Hn" hanya itu sahutan yang keluar dari anak satunya. Saat mereka masuk kedalam kelas dua anak itu hanya mendapati wajah teman-teman mereka yang kusut dan tegang, pantas saja mereka memasang wajah seperti itu. 'aku akan menjadi satu kelompok dengan siapa' itulah isi pikiran murid akademi itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke nama kedua anak yang baru masuk kelas itu berjalan menuju kerah teman-temannya yaitu Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang berbincang dibelakang kelas "Yo..shika,kiba, choji ohayou.." sapa Naruto dan Sasuke lalu merekapun ikut nimbrung bersama teman-temanya sampai suara dari Iruka yaitu sensei dari mereka menginstrupsi, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Iruka yang baru datang untuk menyampaikan hasil dari pemabagian kelompok dan hasil dari Roky of the year. "oke hari ini sensei akan menyampaikan hasil dari pembagian kelompok dan ROTY, karena kelompok ini sudah dikaji oleh Hokage-sama dan para tetua desa maka jika kalian ada yang protes atau tidak suka, aku sebagai sensei kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan sebelum itu yang mendapat ROTY tahun ini adalah Namikaze Menma." Banyak terjadi teriakan oleh oleh fansgirl dari Menma dan ucapan selamat karena mendapat ROTY dari teman-temanya yang mengema diseluruh kelas. "baiklah ..selamat buat Namikaze Menma yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini dan sekarang adalah pembagian kelompok.." setelah itu suasana di kelas di akademi itu menjadi sunyi mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri kecuali dua orang. 'cih..pasti mereka merancang semua ini hanya untuk kepentingan mereka dan sebagai senjata yang berguna bagi desa dasar Hokage dan tetua brengsek' batin kedua orang itu.

"oke, baiklah akan sensei bacakan kelompok kalian" ujar Iruka

Skip 1-6

"tim 7...Namikaze Menma, Sakura Haruono dan Nmaikze Arashi... lalu Jounin pembina kalian adalah Hatake Kakashi" lanjut Iruka. Sakura yang tahu bahwa dia menjadi satu kelompok dengan duo tampan dan anak dari Hokage sangat gembira dan menari gaje dengan menyebutkan nama Menma dan Arashi "kau lihat itu pig aku menang yee!" sementara Menma dan Arashi bergidik sendiri melihat Sakura OOC, sedangkan Ino kecewa dan aura mendung diatas kepalanya saat mendengar keputusan Iruka.

"tim 8...Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata dan Shino Aburame lalu Jouni n pembimbing kalian adalah Kurenai Yuhi"

"tim 9..masih aktif jadi kita lewati.."

"tim 10...Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi dan Nara Shikamaru lalau Jounin Pembimbing kalian Asuma Sarutobi"

"Dan ini kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok 11...Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke serta kalian akan mendapat teman baru nanti dikelompok ini, lalu Jounin Pembimbing kalian adalah Ebisu"

"baiklah sebelum itu... aku bangga dengan kalian, kalian bisa lulus dan semoga kalian bisa menjadi ninja hebat dan bisa membanggakan desa...oke, tunggulah Jounin pembiimbing kalian akan datang dan menjemput kalian" ujar Iruka dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata terharu karena harus berpisah dengan murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini tinggalah kelompok 7 dan 11 yang masih belum mendapati pembimbing mereka untuk menjemput mereka padahal kelompok lain sudah meninggalkan kelas sedari tadi. "woey teme apa kau tahu teman sekelompok kita yang dimaksud oleh Iruka sensei ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela "entahlah ..." jawaab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Kedua orang sedang berbincang sendiri itu pun harus mengalihkan perhatiannya saat sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka "memanglah orang lemah akan mendapa pembina lemah juga, kalian tahu jounin pembimbing kalian adalah jounin terlemah di Konoha ...dia menjadi Jounin hanya karena dedikasinya dan banyak misi rank C dan B yang dia kerjakan sedangkan misi rank A saja dia hanya sekali menuntaskannya dan selesai misi itupun dia harus masuk rumah sakit selam seminggu..Hahaha sunguh merusak citra Jounin Konoha, itupun pantas buat kalian anak pembawa sial dan juga keturunan Klan bodoh" Ujar Menma. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Menma "apalagi dengan kedua penghianat desa itu..sungguh memalukan .." ujar Arashi dan tawa mengejek dari Menma , Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk berebda dengan Sasuke di sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai melukai telapak tangannya karena kuatnya. "akan kubunuh kau .." teriak Sasuke yang sudah menggengam Kunai dan mengaktifkan Sharinggan dengan tiga tomoenya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan amarah yang memuncak Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto dan teriakan dari Sakura untuk tidak bertarung, Sasuke langsung menebas Menma secar horizontal tapi dengan sigap Menma menahan serangan Sasuke dengan kunai yang di ambil dari kantong ninjanya "Trank.." dentingan dua logam itu menggema dalam ruang kelas itu "ada apa Uchiha apa aku salah, memang benarkan Klan Uchiha adalah klan bodoh ...bagaimana bisa satu klan dihabisi oleh angota klannya sendiri..hahaha ...lihatlah Uchiha kecil ini ...apa kau akan menangis?" ejek Menma saat menahan kunai Sasuke "diam kau BRENGSEK.." Sasuke lebih ganas dan mengayunkan kunai sebarangan akibat emosi yang terlalu tinggi "trank..trank..trank.." Menma sedikit dibuat kewalahan dengan gerakan Sasuke tapi Menma tetaplah Menma anak dari Hokage dan Prodigy Klan Namikaze mebuat dia dengan mudah mengimbangi pertarungan Sasuke. Saat ada celah dalam pertahana Sasuke Menma langsung menendang perut Sasuke alhasil Sasuke terpental menabrak meja di dalam kelas.

"Brak..Brak..Duak..."

"Tap.."

Naruto berhasil menangkap Sasuke saat hampir menabrak tembok "sudahlah Sasuke ...jangan denganrkan mulut sampah itu.." ujar Naruto untuk menenangkan Sasuke. "Cih..dia boleh menghinaku tapi jangan harap dia kumaafkan saat menghina Klanku dan kakak ku" dengan mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung melesat menuju Menma "Trank..Cklak.." kunai yang tebaskan oleh Sasuke langsung patah saat bersingguhan dengan kunai milik Menma 'cih ..cakra angin dasar curang' batin Naruto. Sasuke langsung membuang kunai itu dan maju dengan taiujutsunya , gerakan mereka sangat cepat bahkan sedikit sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata biasa walau mereka masih berstatus genin tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan yang hebat .

"Tap.." "Tap.."

Kedua tangan mereka yang akan bertukar pukulan langsung berhenti saat Jounin bermasker datang dan menghentikan perteungan mereka. "kenapa kalian berkelahi disini..?" tanya Jounin itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi . tak ada jawaban dari Menma dan Sasuke, dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas 'dasar mereka ini, tapi aku baru kali ini melihat wajah penuh amarah dari Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang sedang tgerjadi dengan mereka berdua' batin Kakashi.

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang mau bicara...Naruto dan Sasuke ..kalian temuilah Jounin kalian diatas monumen Hokage , Sensei kalian menyuruhku untuk menyapaikan hal ini pada kalian" ujar Kakashi . "Hai..Kakashi-nii" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di monumen patung hokage, kediaman menyelimuti dalam perjalanan mereka berdua. Naruto berpikir jika mengajaknya berbicara atau bercanda hanya akan menambah kemarahan Sasuke dia hanya bisa berdo'a agar sahabatnya atau bisa dibilang saudaranya itu bisa lepas dari bayangbayang ucapan sarkas Menma.

Atas patung Hokage

.

'jadi mereka yang akan menjadi murid dalam bawahan bimbinganku, anak terakhir dari klan Uchiha dan anak buangan dari Hokage yang dianggap pembawa sial karena dia Kyuubi lepas dan menghancurkan separuh desa Konoha. Aku turut prihatin dengan mereka, masih kecil tapi mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sangat besar...jika orang lain yang mengalami hal itu dan tidak kuat dalam menghadapinya pasti mereka akan mengakhiri hidup mereka lebih cepat. Aku berjanji akan membantu mereka untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat dan mendukung setiap impian mereka' pikir Ebisu.

Berbeda dengan Ebisu, orang yang berada disampingnya berpikiran berbeda setelah melihat siapa calon anggota timnya 'cih,..kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan wajah tembok seperti mereka' pikir orang itu.

"Sumimasen...apakah anda yang akan menjadi Sensei kami?" Naruto bertanya dengan sopan karena selama ini Kakashi dan Shisui mengajarinya untuk sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua. "Hn" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke untuk menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto.

"oh jadi kalian yang akan menjadi muridku ...baiklah sebelum itu kita dalm tim 11 akan mendapat teman baru dan teman baru kalian ini berasal dari Kiri gakure dia adalah anak dari teman almarhum Sandaime –sama. Baiklah kita akan mulai sesi perkenalan..!"

'cewek itu' batin Naruto dan Sasuke saat menatap surai ungu dari satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok mereka.

"baiklah mulai dari kau kuning !" ujar Ebisu "ano-Sensei kenapa tidak Sensei dulu saja yang mencontohkan dulu" ujar Naruto. "Huh,... baiklah perkenalkan namaku adalah Ebisu, aku adalah salah satu jounin di konoha, kesukaanku adalah berlatih, hobi entahlah aku tidak punya (tidak mungkin Ebisu bilang bahwa dia hobbi mengintip -_-" ) dan cita-citaku adalah membantu murid-muridku untuk menjadi ninja hebat dan disegani" ujar Ebisu dengan semangat dan menatap ketiga muridnya dengan senyum tulus.

'mungkin aku suka dengan Sensei ini walu mukanya sedikit mesum' batin ketiga murid Ebisu.

"baiklah dan sekarang giliranmu kuning ..?" kata Ebisu sambil menujuk Naruto, Naruto yang ditunjuk sedikit ada perempatan di pelipisnya.

"baiklah namaku Uchiha Naruto,...kesukaanku ...entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang kusuka lalu hobiku adalah kesukaanku sedangkan cita-citaku entahlah belum terfikirkan...tapi , yang pasti aku akan membawa dua orang itu dan bersama kebenarannya ke Konoha" ujar Naruto dengan wajah bosan dan seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul disaat ucapan terakhirnya.

'dia hampir mirip dengan Kakashi-nii, dasar Dobe ..orang yang tidak punya tujuan hidup jadi panutan' batin Sasuke.'kuning pe'ak' batin perempuan dalam kelompok itu.'ternyata dia masih belum melupakan kejadian yang menyangkut Shisui dan Itachi' batin Ebisu.

"baiklah kau sekarang giliranmu Teme !" ujar Ebisu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"janga pangil aku Teme, yang boleh memanggil itu hanya si Dobe " ujar Sasuke sambil mencak-mencak dan menujuk-nunjuk Ebisu. "baiklah namaku Uchiha Sasuke ..kesukaanku sama dengan Naruto lalu hobiku juga sama dengan Naruto dan cita-citaku pun sama dengan Dobe...tapi, yang pasti aku akan membawa dua orang itu dan bersama kebenarannya ke Konoha" ujar Sasuke.

'dasar peniru, tidak kreatif, plagiat amatir' batin Naruto,Ebisu dan perempuan bersurai ungu itu.

"sekarang kau" tunjuk Ebisu pada perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok itu. "baiklah perkenalkan namaku Yugao Uzuki asalku adalah Kiri Gakure aku kesini karena permitaan Tousanku yang sudah meninggal akibat perang saudara di Kiri Gakure. Baiklah kesukaanku adalah memasak dengan Nee-chan lalu hobiku adalah berlatih denga kakakku sedangkan cita-citaku adalah mencari keluargaku satu-satunya" ujar Yugao dengan kepala menunuduk.

Ebisu yang melihat suasana yang tadi riang sekarang berubah menjadi sedih setelah perkenalan Yugao, cukup bingung karena melihat ketiga muridnya sedang menunuduk dan terlihat mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka masing-masing "baiklah...aku sebagai Senseimu akan membantumu Yugao-chan untuk menemukan kakakmu " ujar Ebisu dan mendapat angukan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. 'ternyata dia memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengan kami' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

"baiklah sesi perkenalan cukup sampai disini dan besok kita akan melakukan sparing dan berlatih untuk memahami kemapuan masing-masing setiap angota kelompok...dan kita akan melakukan di Training ground 6..baiklah sampai jumpa anak-anak" dengan mengucapkan itu Ebisupun hilang dengan Shusinnya.

"hah,...baiklah ayo teme kita jalan-jalan, aku bosan dirumah" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke dan hanya mendapat gumaman dari Sasuke. Yugao yang merasa di kucilkan dari kedua orang itu berusaha untuk bicara "boleh aku ikut..?" tanya Yugao takut-takut. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar Yugao tanpa Ekspresi sedangkan Yugao yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk takut untuk menatap Blue sapphire dan Onyx yang kelam itu. Naruto yang melihat itupun maju dan menepuk pundak dari Yugao dan tersenyum tulus "ayo ikutlah dengan kami, lagi pula kita kan satu kelompok..". Yugao yang diperlukan itupun mendongakkan wajahnya "Hai."

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga menelusuri jalan Konoha dalam keheningan tanpa ada salah satupun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara, sampai Naruto yang melihat keadaan itupun jengah dan ingin memulai pembicaraan "Ne, Yugao-san kenapa kau sampai di Konoha dan ingin menjadi ninja disini?" tanya Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan dan hal itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Yugao yang ditanyai seperti itupun gelagapan, dia merasa pandangan mata tajam nan sedikit kelam memandang tajam kearahnya "ano-aku..." pandangan tajam nan datar tetap didapatkan Yugao dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Yugao merasa jengah dan ilfel sendiri melihtanya "bletak..bletak.." Yugao langsung memukul Naruto dan Sasuke. "baka, jangan menatapku seperti itu apalagi wajah datar kalian membuat aku ingin muntah saja !". Naruton dan Sasuke hanya menggerut saat jitakan pertama mereka dari teman satu kelompok. "Baiklah jadi apa kau mau menjawbnya...Yugao-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"ehmmm,..begini.."

**Flasback on**

Terjadi penyerangan didesa kecil sebelah Kiri Gakure tapi masih masuk wilyah desa Kiri, desa itu porak poranda seperti terjadi peperangan tapi yang terlihat adalah pembantaian yang dilakukan Ninja kiri, mereka membunuh pemilik Kekei Genkai dan warga yang coba melawan pembantaian itu. "tou-san.." anak bersurai ungu dan merah memangil ayah mereka yang sedang berhadapan dengan gerbang kematian. "Ne,...kalian harus tetap hidup, Tou-san sudah tidak kuat lagi ...dan satu hal lagi datanglah ke Konoha dan serahkan surat ini kepada Hokage-sama, tinggalah kalian disana dan menjadi ninja yang hebat yang kalian impikan karena di Kiri gakure sudah tidak aman seperti dulu lagi... Uhuk...uhukk...waktu Tou-san sudah tidak lama lagi...larilah sebelum ninja suruhan Mizukage datang kesini.." dengan begitu orang itupun menghembuskan nafaas terakhirnya .

"TOU-SAN..."

Teriakan menggema dimalam yang kelam itu.

.

.

.

"haha lihat siapa yang kita temukan ini dua gadis kecil yang ditinggal ayahnya...kalian akan menjadi pemuas ninja kiri.." ujar ninja Kiri yang bertemu dengan Yugao dan kakaknya. "Nee-chan aku takut.." ujar Yugao. "tenanglah Yugao-chan Nee-chan akan menahannya dan kau larilah jika dalam waktu 10 menit Nee-chan belum kembali maka pergilah ke Konoha sendiri..". terjadi keheninga diantara mereka, Yugao menundukkan kepala tanggannya terkepal erat. "tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkan Nee-chan , Yugao akan tetap disini bersama Nee-chan" ujar Yugao dengan menggenggam tangan Kakaknya.

"PLAAK.."

Yugao meringgis dengan tamparan kakaknya 'Nee-chan' batin Yugao. "Apa kau bodoh Yugao pergilah...gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh ..".

'Deg'

'gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh... gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh... gara-gara kau Tou-san terbunuh..'

Pegangan tangan Yugao terlepas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat mata yang tadi sembab karena banyak menagis kini bertambah lagi akibat mata air yang keluar dengan banyakanya. Yugao mundur kebelakang kata-kata Nee-chan nya terus berputar dikepalanya, ia mencengkram erat dada kirinya.

"cepatlah pergi Yugao, aku tidak ingin melihat penyebab terbunuhnya Tou-san...dasar kau pembunuh.." ujar kakak Yugao dengan mendorongnya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempati itu.

"aku benci Nee-chan..". teriak Yugao.

'Gomen,...Yugao...Nee-chan terpaksa melakukan itu, jika Nee-chan tak melukaknnnya kau tidak akan pergi dari sini...kau adalah keluaragaku dan adikku satu-atunya yang aku sayangi..'

**Flasback off**

Bahu Yugao sedikit bergetar saat menceriakan itu dirinya mualai sadar bahwa Nee-channya melakukan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya saja. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar sepenggal cerita pedek dari Yugao hanya menatap iba. "tenang saja Yugao-san kau tidak sendiri sekarang kita adalah tim 11, kami akan selalu ada disampingmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau apapun jangan sungkan kepada kami.." ujar Naruto mantap dan itu juga mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Yugao pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto "hai,..Arigato."

.

.

Skip time.

**Uchiah Mansion**

Pagi yang indah datang menyerbu setiap insan yang masih berada dalam perduan, berbeda dengan kondisi luar Uchiha Mansion sangat tenang asri dan sejuk taman yang terwat dan bersih menambah kesan plus bahwa penghuninya menyukai kebersihan. Eitss..tapi jangan pernah tertipu dengan luarnya, ingat prinsip 'Don't judge a book by the cover' jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja itulah prinsip yang harus kalian pegang teguh. Kita kembali dalam observasi Uchiha Mansion yang tertunda tadi. Kapal pecah itulah pengambaran yang tepat untuk saat ini...bungkus ramen ada dimana-mana, kaleng minuman berserakan dan jangan lupakan sampah bungkus makanan ringan yang ada dimana-mana. Pelakunya adalah dua remaja yang baru berusia 13 tahun, mereka tertidur seolah-olah mereka habis melaksanakan pesta atau perayaan besar-besaran, tapi yang membuat hal itu manarik bukanlah kerusuhan yang mereka perbuat tapi mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan mesra dimana Sasuke memeluk mesra Naruto seperti seorang kekasih (bukan fic Yaoi -_-''). Semua berakhir saat salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan mata untuk terbangun.

"enghhh,,,..dimana ini..?" Naruto terbangun dengan bertanya entah pada siapa, dia masih belum sadar sedang berada dimana tapi dia merasa ada yang melingkar dan mendekap tubuhnya. "apa ini ..oh tangan teme memeluku .." gumam Naruto dan kembali ia tidur, beberapa menit setelah Gumaman Naruto.

"NANI..."

Teriak Naruto dengan cukup kerasnya dalam Uchiha Mansion "Brengsek kau teme, apa yang kau lakukan padaku.." ujar Naruto sedikit kesal dan seperti membersihkan tubuhnya seolah banyak kotoran yang hingap ditubuhnya dan ia memandang sosok Sasuke dengan horor dan jijik. Sasuke yang mendapat dorongan dan terikan dari Naruto hanya menatap bingung seolah membutuhkan penjelasan. "apa..?" tanya Sasuke

Dan pagi itu berlangsung dengan pertengkaran yang tiada habisnya dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Skip time.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju training ground 6 Naruto masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu pakaian yang pernah dipakai Shisui yaitu baju berwarna coklat dengan legan pendek dan celana hitam lalu jangan lupaka lambang kipas yang ada dibelakangya sedangkan Sasuke dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti di canon. Mereka berjalan dengan muka kusut dan mengacuhkan pandangan satu sama lain, keadaan mereka tidak bisa dikatkan baik yaitu luka bonyok menghiasi wajah tampan mereka. Diam-diam mereka mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan antar ninja dihutan pinggir Konoha yang mereka lewati.

"bagaimana apa kau sudah mendapatkan pedang milik Nidaime-sama Aoi Rokusho..?"tanya salah satu ninja yang memakai lambang Amegakure. "tenanglah ini sangatlah muda hanya perlu mengelabuhi dua penjaga tapi pedang ini seolah menolakku" ujar Aoi yang sedang membungkus pedang peniggalan Tobirama senju. "ayo kita keluar dari desa terkutuk ini sebelum ketahuan .." ujar salah satu ninja Amegakure.

"kau dengar teme..?"

**TBC.**

**Maaf kalau lama updatenya...banyak urusan dunia yang menyita waktuku untuk membuat fic.**

**Ini aja aku nyempetin buat nulis cerita...sekali lagi maaf jika ceritanya kurang ada adegan Fightnya ...**

**Aku hanya membuat awalan agar semua jelas **

**Dan disini aku meggunakan chara Yugao, jika ada yang tidak suka boleh protes dikolom Review.**

**Flame gak apa-apa terserah reader,...aku juga nyadar udah updatenya lama ceritanya jelek lagi..hahaha.**

**Untuk pair .**

**XSasame **

**Xhaku**

**Xyugao**

**Xkurotsuchi**

**Xbisa request dari anime lain. **

**Untuk pair 50% dari hasil poling dan 50% menurut Author...hehehe. **

Oke samapai jumpa ,...Review kalian sangat berarti untuk fic ini


End file.
